memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Deanna Troi (alternate timeline)
(2404-present) |PrevAssign=Counselor, (2364-2371) Counselor, (2372-2378), Senior counselor, diplomatic officer (2378-2390), Senior counselor, diplomatic officer (2390-2403) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Admiral |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Commander Deanna Troi in 2378 }} Deanna Troi is a half-Human, half-Betazoid female who most famously served on the and the , as counselor and adviser to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. As a half-Betazoid, Troi was capable of extra-sensory empathy, but was incapable of reading aliens with brain structures dissimilar to Humans and other Betazoids, such as the Breen and the Ferengi. Like most Betazoids, Troi had telepathic abilities; due to her half-Human heritage, however, the range of her telepathic abilities were limited compared to full-blooded Betazoids, and could usually only read the thoughts of other Betazoids, most notably her mother. Troi's empathic skills made her an important asset to the Enterprise and often came in handy when dealing with hostile races. Since she could usually tell if others were lying, she repeatedly proved herself invaluable in many suspenseful situations. Deanna fought in the Federation-Klingon War, the war ended in 2403 but the Federation and Starfleet was destroyed, Deanna then joined the Bajoran Starfleet as a Admiral and moved to Bajor with the survivors of the war. (Star Trek: Bajor) After the death of Fleet Admiral Kira Nerys in 2404, Deanna succeeded Kira as Commander in Chief of the Bajoran Starfleet and Director of Fleet Operations. She would marry Typhuss James Halliwell and have a child with him. ( ) In 2405, Deanna's and Typhuss's daughter Natasha Halliwell-Troi was born on Bajor. (Star Trek: Bajor) Biography Early life Deanna Troi, the second daughter of Lwaxana and Starfleet officer, Ian Andrew Troi, was born on March 29th 2336, on the planet Betazed near Lake El-Nar. A few months after Deanna's birth, her elder sister Kestra drowned in Lake El'nar chasing the family dog. One of Deanna's favorite pastimes growing up was having her father, Ian, read stories to her about Earth's ancient west era and singing songs of the era. Deanna's favorite books were in the Cowboy Ralph series, written by an author named Ernest Pratt and her favorite song was Down in the Valley. Ian's nickname for Deanna was 'Durango'. The last time Deanna spoke to her father, he promised to return home with a surprise. Sadly, Ian Troi was killed in the line of duty before returning home when she was seven years of age. Troi also always longed to join a circus, but these were obsolete on Earth and had never existed on Betazed. Because Deanna was half-human, she could never be a full telepath, which she finally accepted at the age of 12 in 2348, which caused her to experience feelings of isolation and inadequacy when compared to other Betazoids. She has "limited telepathic power" in that she could read emotions "and thought patterns of other sentient lifeforms" but with no reading of actual thoughts. Young adulthood and early career Deanna first met William T. Riker in the year 2354 at the wedding of her friend, Chandra Xerx, when Riker was temporarily assigned to Betazed. Riker actively pursued Deanna, and while the attraction was mutual, Deanna wished for Riker to mature emotionally before getting involved with him. Riker and Troi gave into their mutual passion in the Jalara Jungle after Riker rescued Deanna from a group of Sindareen raiders. At this point, Riker became Deanna's imzadi, or the first to touch her mind, soul, and body. The relationship was short-lived, as Riker tended to focus on his career and still had a roving eye for the ladies, combined with Deanna's overbearing mother. The two parted amicably, without saying "Good-Bye". Deanna entered Starfleet Academy in 2355. Troi majored in psychology at the University of Betazed. In 2358, Deanna began a four-month advanced behavioral psychology internship at Darona's prison facility for the criminally insane. During her time at the prison, Deanna studied Hent Tevren, a Betazoid psychopath who had the ability to kill telepathically. In 2359, Troi graduated from the Academy. Later that year, she served with a senior officer named Masc. In 2361, Deanna Troi met Will Riker at the Janaran Falls on Betazed. The two arranged to meet on Risa, six weeks later, but Riker failed to arrive. The two did not see one another until they were both posted aboard the in 2364. In 2363, Admiral J.P. Hanson assigned Troi to the staff of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, ostensibly as a first contact specialist. Her actual role, however, was to judge the captain's mental state. Deanna immediately told the captain the truth, as she felt it would be unethical to do otherwise. She remained on his staff as both contact specialist and counselor, and aided him in dealing with his emotions concerning the Manraloth. In late 2363, Troi was promoted to lieutenant commander. While on Vulcan during a lay over on her way to Earth for the launch of the Enterprise-D, she counseled Picard (who was on Starbase 52) when he discovered that Beverly Crusher had been assigned as Enterprise chief medical officer. Picard later surprised her when he told her he'd found his new first officer, William Riker. The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Lieutenant Commander Troi was assigned to the Enterprise-D as chief counselor in 2364. On the starship's first mission to Deneb IV, she was vital to Captain Picard in discovering the truth about Q and the Star-jellies captured by the Bandi. In 2365, Troi had the short-lived responsibility of mother to the alien lifeform Ian Andrew Troi II. Following Picard's assimilation by the Borg into Locutus, Troi counselled him on his traumatic experience. In 2367, the Enterprise was assigned to transport Luss and Coridanite ambassadors to Sindar. During the mission, Deanna was poisoned by Raxatocin, administered by a Chameloid from the year 2408. However, Deanna's life was saved by the intervention of Admiral William Riker, also from 2408, who had traveled to the past to prevent Deanna's murder. In 2370, the Enterprise-D rendezvoused with the shuttlecraft Goddard, carrying retired Captain Montgomery Scott. Scott utilized the old logs of the original USS Enterprise and recreated the gravity slingshot that propelled the Bounty II back through time, with the Enterprise following. In this alternate universe, the Borg had assimilated Earth before they could develop warp drive, and were systematically assimilating the Alpha Quadrant. In addition, the Borg Queen had utilized several local species as unknowing technological farms; one such world was Narisias. One Narisian served on a ship the Enterprise encountered, the Wisdom, and Troi helped determine who she was by sensing a second presence in her mind controlling the body, so that the officer could not derail their plans. Also in that year, Deanna began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Worf. Deanna and Dr. Crusher were then sent to help with a Zelaznan fever outbreak on the Beta Hydros Four colony. After they returned to the Enterprise, they learned that Commander Riker and his team aboard the shuttle Albert Einstein disappeared. Deanna, however, kept her hope that the ever resourceful Riker would find a way back to them. She was hesitant at first to agree with Captain Picard to return to other duties. She also agreed to help with the memorial service to them. At the memorial service, she gave a eulogy about Lieutenant Worf. When the Enterprise was sent help in the evacuation of Lanatos, Deana sensed that the Lanatosians were hiding something. Thus, Captain Picard sent her down there, using her Lieutenant Commander rank, to find out what they were hiding. As she investigated things, she then sensed something calling out to her. She discovered a cave and inside was a herd of telepathic Skriiti. Unfortunately the Lanatosians tried to keep her quiet by sealing her inside the cave. She was eventually rescued by Lieutenant Commander Data. She along with the captain and Data, were able to convince the Lanatosians to allow the Skriiti to be taken with them. After Lanatos was destroyed, Deanna and one of the Skriiti talked about her sadness about Riker and the others. When the Enterprise arrived somewhere near the Klingon border, in response to a message from the IKS Ars'Lek about a ship , she sense that ship was filled with klingons, Romulans, humans, Benzites, and Betazoids. Riker, his team from the Einstein, and the many aliens from the ship were rescued. After attending an Academy class reunion in 2370, Deanna returned to the Enterprise and applied to take the bridge officer's test. After working hard and taking advice from Commander Riker, Troi passed the test and was promoted to full Commander. Later that year in a surprise attack on the Enterprise Deanna received substantial injuries, cranial trauma and massive internal hemorrhaging, she only survived thanks to Worf's instinct to check on her, defying orders to report to the bridge immediately. Despite Worf's efforts, she still almost died twice in sickbay. The aggressor later attacked again, however because Deanna had survived she could sense the ship had no crew which allowed the Enterprise crew to devise a way to block it's remote controlling communications and destroy the ship. Later when Troi had returned to her quarters Worf walked in on her and Riker engaged in a pillow fight, dropping the flowers he had bought her in shock. The two were just playing as friends though and as Riker departed to go on a date he reminded them the reason he had come round in the first place was to deliver Deanna's favorite dessert per Worf's suggestion. Following the destruction of the Enterprise-D in mid-2371, Worf proposed to Deanna and she accepted. After the couple met Lwaxana Troi on Betazed, Deanna and Worf's son, Alexander Rozhenko, were kidnapped by Sela and Thomas Riker. Deanna and Alexander were used as leverage to force Riker to assassinate Klingon Chancellor Gowron. Troi and Alexander were later rescued by Commander Elizabeth Shelby of the USS Excalibur. Following the rescue, Deanna and Worf called off their engagement, realizing that they were too different, and that Troi still had feelings for Will Riker. The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Nearly at the end of the 's first year of service, the Borg returned and launched an attack on Earth. Although their main cube was destroyed, a Borg sphere traveled back in time to 2063 and conquered the planet there. The crew followed them back to this time and, while Picard and the majority of the crew fought the Collective in orbit, Troi accompanied an away team to the planet. There, she played an integral role in convincing Zefram Cochrane to fulfill his destiny and achieve first contact before returning to 2373. She also got drunk with him. On stardate 50900, Captain Picard posted a log entry commending Troi for her work in convincing Cochrane in continuing with his warp flight. In 2374, Deanna went with the Enterprise to help convince the Gorn Hegemony to join them in their fight against the Dominion. She accompanied Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher as the ruling government was undergoing a coup backed by the Black Crest. Deanna was then taken hostage by warlord Slessshh and his soldiers. After Data defeated Slessshh, she found the last of the eggs of the political caste. Later that year, at the height of the Dominion War, Betazed was invaded by the Jem'Hadar. In early 2375, Deanna was part of a commando mission to free the planet. During the course of that mission, she was forced to gain the knowledge of how to use telepathic powers to kill, among other manipulative powers. Using one's powers in these ways is considered very evil by the peaceful Betazoid people. She imparted the knowledge of how to overwhelm others with emotions to her people, but kept the rest to herself. Only being a half-Betazoid, she is not a strong enough telepath to use these powers, but is the only living carrier of the knowledge of how to kill with one's mind. Later that same year, the Enterprise diverted to the planet Ba'ku after Data disrupted a Starfleet operation there. After the android was neutralized as a threat, Troi and Picard led an away team to the planet with Dr Crusher. There, Troi gave valuable insights on the peaceful, simple Ba'ku society. Shortly afterwards, Picard chose to defy the orders of Admiral Dougherty - a collaborator with the tyrannical Son'a - in order to save the Ba'ku, and Troi was among the staff that agreed to help him. While Riker and La Forge fended off the Son'a in space, a team consisting of Picard, Data, Worf, Troi, and Crusher engaged their troops on the surface. The crisis was cut short when Riker destroyed the Son'a ship in the Briar Patch and Dougherty, along with Son'a leader Ru'afo, was killed in a conflict with Picard. With the threat vanquished Troi and Dr Crusher helped the Ba'ku to return to normal. It was during this assignment that Troi and Riker rekindled their romance. Other missions that Troi participated in during this year included a rendezvous with the Palami, a temporal encounter with the creator of the transporter, and the rescue of Gemworld. In early 2378, Troi was serving on the Enterprise when the returned from the Delta Quadrant. Troi was sent to Voyager to speak to the crew as they had been through severe trauma and had not had a counselor on the ship. She worked overtime and was told by Captain Picard to treat the situation as a "catastrophic-level" duty assignment. She prepared to leave Captain Picard and her crewmates on the USS Enterprise-E behind, as she had chosen a new assignment. However, this did not occur quite as planned; Deanna became embroiled in Picard's latest mission to Romulus, where the recently-appointed Praetor Shinzon had extended a hand of peace towards the Federation. Troi was a member of the away team (comprised of Picard, Riker, Data and Worf) that opened negotiations, but they quickly took a sinister turn. Shinzon was revealed to be a biological clone of Picard and, with the help of the Reman Viceroy, telepathically assaulted Troi. When the crew realised that Shinzon was planning to use a thalaron radiation weapon to destroy Earth, they engaged his vastly powerful flagship - the Scimitar - in battle. The Enterprise was crippled and many were killed. Troi manned the helm during this crisis, and executed Picard's order to ram the ship into Shinzon's vessel. It was with Data's sacrifice, though, that Shinzon was defeated and the Scimitar destroyed. After mourning the loss of her friend, Troi finally left the Enterprise and began a fresh chapter of her life. The USS Akira In 2378, Deanna served on the as senior counselor and diplomatic officer, she served on the Akira from 2378 to 2390. The USS Galaxy Deanna served on the as senior counselor and diplomatic officer, she served on the Galaxy from 2390 to 2403. 25th century The Klingon War Deanna fought in the Federation-Klingon War, the war ended in 2403 but the Federation and Starfleet was destroyed, Deanna then joined the Bajoran Starfleet as a Admiral and moved to Bajor with the survivors of the war. (Star Trek: Bajor) Marriage to Typhuss After the death of Fleet Admiral Kira Nerys in 2404, Deanna succeeded Kira as Commander in Chief of the Bajoran Starfleet and Director of Fleet Operations. She would marry Typhuss James Halliwell and have a child with him. ( ) In 2405, Deanna's and Typhuss's daughter Natasha Halliwell-Troi was born on Bajor. (Star Trek: Bajor) The USS Whitestar In 2404, Deanna was given command of the starship . (Star Trek: Bajor) Personal information Deanna loved chocolate in various forms, including Ktarian chocolate puffs and chocolate ice cream. Alternate timelines and realities In an alternate timeline created when the was accidentally sent through a temporal rift from 2344 to 2366, the Federation had been at war with the Klingon Empire for almost 20 years as the Enterprise-C's disappearance resulted in the destruction of the Klingon colony Narendra III. In this timeline, Deanna was not a member of the Enterprise crew. In a similar alternate timeline in which the Enterprise-D did not discover the Enterprise-C until after its entire crew had died, Deanna's absence was attributed to the fact that the Klingons had destroyed Betazed. Deanna Troi was killed in 2388 in the War of the Prophets timeline. Troi was aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)|USS Enterprise-F]] when the Grigari destroyed it at the Battle of Earth. In another alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Deanna married Riker shortly before he became the captain of the in 2373. She remained aboard the Enterprise as the Sugihara already had a qualified counselor whom Riker did not dislodge for his wife. Six months later, she was temporarily reassigned to Starbase 96 since the counselor assigned to the base was overworked and had request assistance. ]] In two alternate realities visited by Lieutenant Worf in 2370, he and Deanna were married. In one of these, they had two young children: Eric Christopher Rozhenko (born 2367) and Shannara Rozhenko (born 2368). In another reality, Deanna had married Worf, the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, and moved to Qo'noS with him prior to 2380. In another reality, Deanna served aboard the United Earth Space Probe Agency vessel Enterprise before it was captured by the Klingon Empire and became the [[IKS Qu'|''Qu']]. Along with Beverly Crusher, she was violated by the Klingons before being strangled. By 2380, Captain Picard was the only surviving member of the original crew. In an alternate reality Deanna Troi and Typhuss James Halliwell were lovers in 2370 while serving aboard the USS ''Enterprise-D. In a second alternate reality Deanna Troi and Typhuss James Halliwell were married in 2370 while serving aboard the USS Enterprise-D. Starfleet service record {| class="chart" |- style="background: " ! colspan="5" ! location !! assignment !! dates !! rank or rate !! assignment insignia !! rank insignia |- | Starfleet Academy || student officer || 2355-2359 || cadet || rowspan="5" align="center" | 40px|Assignment badge. || 110px|Collar insignia. |- | rowspan="2" | Starfleet Tactical || rowspan="2" | Contact specialist at Long-range Threat Assessment and Response Division || rowspan="2" | 2363-2364 || lieutenant || |- | rowspan="2" | lieutenant commander | rowspan="2" | |- | rowspan="3" | || rowspan="4" | senior counselor || 2364-2370 |- | rowspan="2" | 2370-2371 | rowspan="4" | commander | rowspan="2" | |- | rowspan="5" align="center" | 40px|Assignment badge. |- | || 2372-2378 || rowspan="2" | |- | || senior counselor/diplomatic officer || 2378-2390 |- | || senior counselor/diplomatic officer || 2390-2403 || |- | Unknown || Unknown || 2403-2404 || commander captain || |- | || commanding officer || 2404-present || admiral || || 110px|Collar rank. |- Category:Humans Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Counselors Category:Bajoran Starfleet officers Category:Bajoran Starfleet admirals Category:Alternate future timeline people Category:2336 births